Away on Vaca
by bluedinogirl
Summary: It is Spring Break on Eli's Last semester at Degrassi. Clare is so excited to spend time with him. Clare's Parents are away for the holidays and Eli and Clare are going to Eli's Cabin for the weekend. 4 days... all alone... no supervision... what could go
1. Packing and overnights

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters here! :)**_

Clare's POV

"I am SO excited Ali," I said as I packed my bag, standing in the closet. "Clare, you and Eli have been planning this trip for ever and a day." "I know, but this is my first overnight trip with Eli... Its going to be so much fun!" Ali gave me a devilish look. "I don't think the fun you and Eli had in mind is the same _kind_ of fun." I stopped and gave Ali a quit-bringing-it-up-because-its-not-funny-anymore look. "Were going to his parents cabin in the woods. There is a pool and everything."

"I know Clare, and there is also the master bed room that has a hottub right in it, you have told me this _all_ before... So when are you two getting back?"

"Well, since it is saturday, and its spring break, probably not for 3 or 4 days. Mom, Glen, and Jake all left for the week to visit Jake's aunt. I told them that I had arranged a sleepover with you so they told me I could stay here."

"I still can't believe your parents bought that." I looked around the drawers in my closet realizing my swim sute was still in the attic. I yelled to her from the Closet.

"Ali? Could you go up in the attic and grab my swim sute. It is in the bucket labled 'Clare's Swim wear.'"

"Yeah, i'll be right back."

"Ok."

About 5 minutes later I heard the attic later closing back up. "Clare," Ali called from the hallway as she was walking in the room. "Yeah?" I turned around and Ali was holding up Darcy's old purple lingere. "I found this up there." "UGH! Thats darcys old... stuff." Ali sat back on the bed. "Are you sure you dont want to take it?" I grabbed my last set of clothes and threw it in the sute case. "I grabbed it from Ali and held it up to examine it. Ali turned around to grab her phone off my desk and I shoved it in my bag real quick. "I saw that," Ali said. "Saw what?" Ali said nothing more about it. "Did you even grab my swim sute?" "Yeah, here." She threw a wadded up 2 piece at me. "Thanks," I said sarcsticly. "So, when are you two leaving?" "Tomorrow morning." "What time?" "Around 8am. It takes 5 hours to get up there." "Well, I have to get going, it almost 10:00pm." "Do you need a ride home?" "No, I have my car remember?" "Oh, yeah. Well bye." I gave Ali a huge hug and she left. Eli told me to call as soon as Ali left, so he could come stay over with me, and we could leave together in the morning. I picked up my phone and dialed Eli's number.

*ring, ring ring*

"Eli speaking."

"Hey, Ali just left."

"Are you sure your ok with me coming over?"

"Why wouldnt I be?"

"I dont know, but we dont have to do anything. No pressure what so ever."

"I know, just come over now dummy."

"Ok, be right there. Give me about 10."

"Love you Eli."

"I love you more Clare."

"Sure, and pigs fly." I then hung up my phone so he couldnt say anything back.

I ran up stairs and Grabbed a folded up blanket for us on the couch and about 6 movies to choose from.

When I heard a loud knock on the door it scared the crap out of me. I ran to the door fixing my hair before opening it. "Hey, Eli-" There was no one there. "Hello?... ELI! This isnt funny!" I closed the door and sat on the couch. About 3 minutes later I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door mad this time. "That wasn't funny Eli." "What? I do love you more." "Not the phone call the ding dong ditch thing, about 5 minutes ago." "I just pulled in. I promise Clare. That wan't me." I had the most confused look on my face. "Ok, come in." He sat his bag on the rocking chair in the corner. "Why did you bring your bag in?" "Oh, I hope you dont mind, I need to take a shower. Is it all right if I do it here?" I smiled. "Sure. Its upstairs, second door on your right." "Thanks." He came toward me, kissed me quickly and ran upstairs. About 10 minutes later Eli comes down the stairs in his pajama's with his hair soaking wet. He came over and I put my hands on the back of his neck. "I missed you." "I was only in the shower 10 minutes." "I meant this week dumby! We only talked on the phone for an hour and that was like 5 days ago." He chuckled. "Oh, I missed you to." He layed a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips. "So what now?" I looked over toward the movies I had layed out. "I got us some movies to watch." "Cool, what do we have here?" He went over and picked up all of the movies. "What do you want to watch," I asked. "I don't know. What do you want to watch?" I smiled at his getsture to let me take the pic. "Well, I have already seen all of these so..." "So... you want to do something else?" "What did you have in mind?" "Well I don't know..." He then kissed me again but with more passion this time... more need. "Maybe we should sit down on the couch," Eli said out of breath from our _long_ kiss. "Ok, but I have to put on my pajamas. Put in a movie while im gone." Half way up the stairs I heard Eli say "ok". I put on my black nights shorts and my green tank top. I came back downstairs and plopped down on the couch to see Eli had selected a scary movie. "What did you pick?" "I had rented a couple movies for the cabin, so I ran out to the car and got one." He handed the case to me. "Cabin Fever?" "Yeah, it is about this group of teenegers who go party at this girls cabin and some guy shows up and kills them." "Are you sure we need to watch this before we go up to _your cabin_?" He pulled me closer to snuggle. "Nothing like that will happen. I promise. If it does I will protect you." He then layed a sweet kiss on my lips. I sat up scared. "Clare, whats wrong?" "You just jinksed it. I-I can't go." "Clare, please." He batted out his I'm sorry filled eyes. "Fine, but I see one spider web... I'm out." Eli then chuckled thinking that was saposed to be funny. It wasn't.


	2. The ride

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, Eli, Clare, The Script, IHOP, Rihanna, or Sundrop :)**_

When I woke up it was almost 6:30 AM. We were meant to leave at 8AM. I shook Eli softly. "Eli. Eli? Wake up." I turned up the covers. He wasn't there. I stood off the couch and walked toward the kitchen at which I smelt the smoke. "Eli Goldsworthy!" "I was trying to make pancakes before you woke." I laughed at the burned pancakes on my kitchen counter and walked over toward him. I gave him a small kiss. "Thank you for trying but, I think we can just swing by IHOP on the way out." He laughed and turned the stove eyes off. "Sorry." I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.

"It is the thought that counts." He kissed me again.

"So, we have about an hour and a half to kill before we go." He wrapped his hands around my waist. "What do you wanna do?" I looked around the house.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I would be perfectly fine with just sitting on the couch and talking with my incredible sexy girlfriend." "Is that so. Just talking?" He then walked me over toward the couch with his hands still wrapped around my waist. I fell back on the couch with him on top of me. "He firmly pressed his lips against mine with such want... such need. I sat up. And turned back to look at him with a smile. "Save it for this weekend." He layed back on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Thats to long away. Thats... almost 5 hours away." "Eli, we leave in an hour and it takes 5 hours." "I can't hold out that long." I layed back beside him. "You will be fine." He giggles slightly.

We acually decided to leave around 7:30AM. We were to bored at my house and knew that we had to stop by IHOP. We had only recently left IHOP 10 minutes ago and had about 4 and a half more hours to go. I leaned up in Eli's new car his parents had gottin him and turned on the radio. They were playing "Breakeven" by: The Script. I look over and suddely smile toward Eli. "What?"

"Nothing... just excited."

"Well, don't get to excited, I have to stop for gas soon."

"And?"

"and... haven;t you heard the legends of off highway gas stations?"

"Oh please. Eli, it is just a gas station. Don't be a big baby." He just smiled. When we pulled into the gas station, Eli handed me $20 and said, "Can you put that in?"

"Yeah, I will get drinks this time."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." I walk in the store and pick up 2 Cherry LSD's. I handed the cashier Eli's 20 and my 5. I grabbed the change and headed out. Eli wasn't by the car or in it. "Eli?...Eli?" "BOO!" He popped out behind the pump. "Not funny!" I pushed the Sundrops against his chest and got in the car. He pumped gas and got in the car laughing. "That wasn't funny, you know I'm fragile." "Sorry Clare. You know I love you." I turned my head away to tease. "Come on Clare." He then started to tickle me. "STOP STOP!" I couldnt stop laughing until our lips met. He then stopped tickling me. "Better?" I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." He then handed me my drink. We then drove off. I turned on the radio to hear "Break it off" by: Rihanna. I grabbed my little bag out of the back seat and got out my laptop. "Clare, you know there is no long wifi coard on the highway. "You dont need wifi to type." "Tuche... What are you writing about?" "About how boyfriends are always getting in there girlfriends business." "I consider you more than just my girlfriend." I couldnt help but smile. "and... what would that be?" "Soulmate."

"Suckup."

"Seriously." He reached over and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Eli. So what have we planned for when we get up there?"

"Well, we have the hottub, pool (indoor), library, wifi, the play room." "Whats the play room?" "Oh, you will see." "Aw, so romantic," I teased.

About 4 hours later. "Clare, do you mind if we stop and get lunch?" "No, that is did you ask?" "I just needed to ask." "I wouldnt mind. I'm getting hungry myself. We only ate about 3 pancakes each at IHOP and that was at 8:00. It is now... 12:58." "Way to state the obvious." "Hey! Your so mean!" "I was just playing Clare, chill." "Chill? Why have you been being so mean to me?" "I am sorry... I... I was just trying as hard as I could to make the most out of the trip. I guess I have been taking it alittle to far." "You think?" Eli then pulled the car into the parking lot of Olive Garden. "Eli, we could have just grabbed a burger from Benny's burger barn." "I know, but I feel like spoiling you." I smiled and couldnt help but blush. "You forgivin." "I knew I would be." "Is that so, come here." I kissed him and held him tightly. "Wait, stay there." "Ok?" He got out and shut his door. He then came around and opened mine. "M'lady." "Thank you." He held my hand as he walked in. About 10 minutes in I had to use the bathroom, "Eli, I have to use the rest room. Can you order for me?" I began to stand up and brush off my blue jean shorts. "Sure, what do you want?" I began to walk off. "Surprise me..."

When I got back to the table Eli had gotten us two different weird shrimp looking dishes. "How did you know I like shrimp?" "Wild guess... I was just hoping you didnt hate it." "Aww... you don't even know it and you know me so well." After we ate Eli and I got back into the car. About a half and hour down the rode, we saw it. The woods.

I looked out my window as we ride up the mountain to the mountain top cabin. "Your cabins pretty high up isn't it?"

"Yeah, my parents share it with another family, but we have it all to ourselves for the next 4 days." I looked over toward him and smiled real big.

He parked his car in the huge circle our beside the fountain. It wasn't even a cabin, it was a mansion. "Holy crap Eli!" "I know." We both got out nd walked around to the trunk. He pulled the door open and grabbed both of our bags. We then walked up to the stepsand Eli took a key ring out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "After you." "Thank you." I walked in with Eli moving swiftly behind me. I set my bag down in front of the staircase. I could feel my eyes getting wider as I spun around trying to see everything. "You like," Eli asked. "Ugh, DUH!"


	3. Pools, Popcorn, and Pecking

Eli, you told me that this was in the woods but you didn't tell me it was a mansion! I mean when you said hottub I thought you meant, outdoor, small." "Well, the hottub is still in our room and I can't wait to show you the bedroom." "And why is that?" He didn't answer my question but instead threw off his backpack and ran up the stairs; me following swifly behind. He stopped at 2 marble double doors.

"This," he put his hands on the door nob, "is our bedroom." He swung open the doors to reveal a king size bed, a hottub in the corner, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a private bathroom. I didn't say anything, but rather turned to Eli and offered a sweet smile. "I love you." He turned to me and smiled. "I love you more." I rolled my eyes and said, "Probably."

He grabbed me and started kissing the side of my head. "It's all ours for 4 whole days." "How much fun do you think we could have in 4 days Eli?" "Oh, I don't know-" He picked me up (bridal style) and threw me on the bed. He then layed ontop of me, kissing me. "Eli, Eli stop. We just got here." I sat up. "Ok, so we have lots of things to do. Whats first?" I smiled and took his hand and led him to the indoor pool. "Ok, but I think we need our swin sutes." "Will you bring me mine?" "Sure which bag is it in?" "The duffle." He went back to the living room and grabbed his and my bathing sutes. "Clare, which one? There are 3 in here." I ran in there to get it myself. I picked up my red 2 piece, of which the bottoms are like shorts. "This one." "Hot." I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to change.

"Go on in there, I'll be there in a second." 'Ok," he yelled from the hall as I walked upstairs. I went back to the bedroom and took off my closthes. I slipped on my black swim shorts and my red bikini top. I grabbed my black and red plaid towel and ran downstairs. I covered up my stomach, because im kinda shy about my body around Eli. I walked in and he was shirtless and in the pool. This was the first time I had seen Eli shirtless. He came out of the water. "Like what you see edwards?" "Sure," I said in a sarcastic tone. I threw my towel to the side and jumped in. Eli swam over to me and kissed me.

Later as it was getting close to 10pm, Eli and I found ourselves cuddled up on the couch watching some horror movie on the flat screen. "I can't believe we get to be togethere for 4 whole days." "Yeah, but you know Clare, when we get back were going to be fed up with each other." I didn't say anything but rather laughed. "Can you pause the movie while I go pop us sme popcorn?" "You want me to do it Clare?" "No, i'm fine. I think I can pop popcorn all by myself." I went into the kitchen and opened a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. _THUMP! THUMP!_ I heard it coming from the livingroom. "Eli, I told you to pause the movie", I yelled. He ran into the kitchen with me and stared at the ceiling. "The movie is paused." The thump came from the attic.

"I will go check it out."

"No, Eli." I grabbed his arm. "What if it's-"

"Clare, it is going to be ok." He ran to the colset in the hall.

"I thought you were going to the attic." "I am. The pull out stair for the attic is here."

About 10 minutes later I started to get anxious. I went over to the attic and yelled Eli's name at least 10 times. I went and sat back down on the couch. About 5 minutes later, something tapped on my shoulder, which made me jump. "Woah, Clare. It's me Eli." "Sorry, what took you so long? What was that noise?" "Some of my dads old storage tubs fell." "phew! Ok, so back to the movie?" "Sure." He plopped down on the couch next to me, and pulled the cover up. I put my head on his chest, and he ran his hand through my aubern curls. "It's getting late, I think we should head to sleep." "Yeah you're right." I picked up the remote and turned the Tv off. Eli stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. We walked up the stairs together. I unzipped my sute case on the floor, and pulled out my pajama's. Eli had ran downstairs and brabbed us some drink. I went into the bathroom to change because I knew Eli would be back in the room soon. I shut the bathroom door and started to take my clothes off. Suddenly Eli opened the door, and I was standing there in only my bra and underwear. "ELI!" "Sorry." He closed the door. "Sorry, Clare. I didn't know you were in there." I finished getting dressed and climbed into bed. "Sorry Clare." I turned to face him. "It's ok, you didn't know." He smiled and sat up. "Here is your drink, and do you want the light off?" "Could you just turn the side lamp on. I want to finish reading my book." "I'll do you one better." He went over to the dial looking thing on the wall and dimmed the lights. "Thank you." I picked up my book and read the last 2 chapters. I looked over to Eli ;who was still just laying there staring at me;


End file.
